The Best I've Ever Had
by Redzy
Summary: Love is when you find someone who is your best friend and you can be yourself around them. Its when words can't come close to how you feel. It's when you know you are supposed to be together. I have that. And if I have to wait forever . . . I Will.


**_The Best I've Ever Had_**

By- Rosie

AN- Hi everyone! I am back with another post partings story.

This one is based on a spoiler- don't read the rest of the author's note if you don't want to be spoiled--- I don't want to say don't read it but if you don't want to be spoiled I am going to say to you just think of it as an AU story.

A spoiler had said that Chris and Lorelai would be together in the beginning of the seventh season, so this is from Luke's Point of view on how he handles it. There is no Luke bashing in this fiction, I Love Luke, Luke is god and is just so cute. I don't think he was right in season six but I think he should get to know his daughter. Lorelai was being impatient and should have talked it out calmly and rationally with him. But I think if Lorelai really wanted to be with Chris and if she would be truly happy Luke would be happy for her. Luke is an amazing guy in my opinion. He is not moping around in this fiction. It's just his thoughts and how he wants only the best for Lorelai, even if it means sacrificing his own happiness.

Song is by Jagged Edge and is called "Don't Wanna say Goodbye"

Summary: Love is when you find someone who is your best friend and you can be yourself around them. Its when words can't come close to how you feel. Its when you know you are supposed to be together. I have that. And if I have to wait forever . . . I Will.

­­­­­­­

_Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes it the hardest thing for you to do  
And that's real  
Cause I know that I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't make everything alright  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye  
_

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

William Shakespeare said that. He was a wise man, someone who analysed life down to the first minute of every sunrise and the last seconds of every sunset. He truly lived. And because he did he wrote about things that happen in life. He had a thing for dramatic and tragic romances. They are amazing to read and think about. They made you appreciate life and how little time you have.

But I wouldn't want him to write my life.

I don't want just be together in the end. I want a life before the end. Not Just an ending. Sure it's great to end up together. But I want to be together. Share my life with her. Ending is too cut and dry. Too easy to say 'The end! And they lived happily ever after. Don't' forget to use the bathroom on the way out.'

Life is never like that. Never. And I don't it to be.

_Tell me have you ever been in a  
Situation where the best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing you've ever done  
But you try to do what's right  
And I know that deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I cant stand to see you cry  
Not when it's because of me  
_

I want the hard parts I want to bicker and then make up. Making up is the best part of having a small fight. It brings you closer. Nobody wants to go through life like a perfect person. Without imperfection, there would be nothing special about falling in love. Love is all about accepting a person's imperfections, and loving them even more for those imperfections.

_And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her_

Lorelai Gilmore. She is the person who I want to have those fights with, and then make up. I want my life with her. After I fell in love with her, I fell in love with my life. Lorelai was everything I wanted, and I never wanted to let her go.

But it's too late now. She's chosen him.

Before her, I never thought I would ever love anyone. I was never a believer in true love or soul mates. But that all changed the day she walked in to the diner almost a decade ago. I have loved her from the day I met her. I had put up walls to protect my emotions, I think I was just waiting for someone who cared enough to break them down.

She did.

_Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm standing here wondering why  
Just don't wanna see when you cry  
So I'm saying goodbye  
_

It's not that I can't live without her, because I have. It's that I don't even want to try. But I guess I have to now.

I love her. It's as simple as that. The more you have to explain it, in my opinion, the less you do. And if the person actually does love you, you won't have to.

Love is when you find someone who is your best friend and you can be yourself around them. Its when words can't come close to how you feel. It is when you know you are supposed to be together. I have that. And if I have to wait forever . . . I Will.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take you place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had  
_

Things worth having are worth waiting for.

I mean I waited a lifetime for her before, what's a little more time. And I will keep waiting for her, even if I have to wait a whole another lifetime. She's worth it.

She had wanted to elope, I didn't even have a chance to think about it. But having the temper I do, it overtook me, it over ruled my own judgment. Then I find out she slept with her ex boyfriend. That really broke my heart.

I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose someone you never really had. I was always waiting for her to decide that she was too good for me. Even when she said she loved me. I never really had her. Because I never let myself have her.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had  
_

That broke my heart too. The funny thing is when I got into a relationship with Lorelai, I knew she could hurt me. Hurt me horribly. I trusted her not too. I gave her my heart. And even though I know it wasn't intentional, it felt like she ripped my heart out of my chest and then let Kirk chop it like another piece of wood.

But You know you really love someone when you don't hate them for breaking your heart. I could never hate her. I am a pushover when it comes to her. All she has to do is flip her hair, and I am putty in her hands.

My smile is a lie; it masks my pain and hides how I truly feel. Look at my eyes and you will see the truth. Most people can't tell. But she always could, no matter how much I tried to hide it. The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else.

Everyone keeps saying that time heals all wounds, but without her by my side, time just feels like it stands still. But I want her to be happy. That's all I have ever wanted for her. And if is without me, then at least she is happy. That's how much I love this woman.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had_

I don't regret any of my feelings or things I did with her, because when I look at her I see something different than what everyone else can see. When I'm with her, I feel a feeling that no one or being anywhere else can give me.

When I kissed her, my world around me melted. Even though all of you may see something in her that is so indescribably annoying, all I see is all the positive, and special moments that she ever shared with me...

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had_

Don't put off telling someone how you feel about them, because every day that passes by is another opportunity for them to meet someone else.

That's what happened to me, I should have told her sooner. Before Max and all of the other Loony Toons she dated and almost married. I waited and waited and waited, I was a coward. I have always had a habit of never putting my heart on the line. But I should have taken the risk.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had_

But I don't I regret it.

The only thing that I regret is not marring her when I had the chance, because if I had listened to my heart, I would still have her by my side. She would still be just a phone call away.

But now, she's just a phone call away for someone else...

Christopher.

Everybody in the town is keep telling me to move on, to give up. But why? Why should I? They don't see you the way that I see her. They don't look into her eyes and see the world. Why would they understand? They can't possibly imagine what it means to look at your best friend and see all their hopes and dreams come true. I wish for once, just once, they could walk a mile in my shoes. But they wouldn't need to walk that far, they would just take one step and suddenly, they would take back every bit of 'getting over her' advice they had ever given me and realize she is my life, she was meant for me

And that moving on or giving up is simply not an option. But complaining doesn't change anything.

I know what's meant to be will find it's way, but I have to give it a push the rear end.

_And its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her_

You can't have fate do all the work.

And I have to believe that everything will be right in the end, and if it is not right yet, it is not the end. I hope I am right. My mother used to say never to deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have.

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, that you're the best I've had_

Well, hope is all I have left.

Please Review! i have a whole other story in mind and if this doesn't get review i am not writing it. It will be a longer story with probably ten chapters. About Lorelai having a Divine Intervention. Whe she is having trouble picking Luke or Chris.

Also let me know if you want me to update I guess I gotts do some work, i am not sure if people want more so let me know!

Thanks so much!


End file.
